Love from the past
by fairielove
Summary: Gemma meets up with a past love one night. What will she do seeing him again, after she's already promised to another?
1. Prologue

A/n-I don't own a Great and Terrible Beauty, the lovely Mrs. Libba Bray does. I do own the plotline, but not the characters. This prologue is not the original one I posted...it's better , but still short (don't wanna give too much away). Also, so you won't get confused, this is a year after the girls graduated, so I guess you shouldn't consider this a sequel to _Rebel Angels._ ENJOY!

Prologue

"Felicity, don't pull so hard," I said, as Felicity pulled the laces on my corset.

"Sorry, Gemma, but we can't let Simon see how flabby you have gotten."

"It's not that bad," I muttered.

Felicity, Ann, and I had just returned from a trip to Chatham, where we visited a friend of my grandma's. We did not have to convince my grandmother anymore to let Ann join Felicity's and my trips, for Ann gained my grandmother's trust back, after we lied to her and everyone else about Ann being related to the duke a couple of years earlier. Anyways, over our trip, I overindulged myself in sweets and have yet to take off the extra weight.

She gave one finally pull, a forceful pull that caused me to gasp.

"There." She stepped back and I turned.

Felicity was already dressed in her purple dress, with a velvet bodice. With her hair swept up, her pale neck was fully exposed, which made her look all the more perfect.

I walked over to my bed, where my dress was sprawled out over it. I stepped into it, pulling up the multi-layer skirt. I pulled my arms through the short, puffed up sleeves. Felicity buttoned me up.

Once I was fully dressed in my white dress, I turned, only to face my reflection in my vanity mirror. I sighed and started to mentally prepare myself for the evening, for Felicity, Ann and I were to attend a coming home ball at Simon Middleton's.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n--I hope you liked the prologue. Obviously you did or you wouldn't be reading this lol. While I don't own the characters of AGATB, I do own Simon's butler, Mr. Wilkes. I don't know where I got that name, but I'm pretty sure he is not in the books, therefore he is my character. Just to let u guys know...

----------------

Chapter 1

The carriage pulled up in front of the familiar house of Simon's. The young coachman, no older than eighteen, lept down from his perch to open the door for us. He lead Ann out first, then Felicity, and then me. When he held out his hand and smiled at me, I felt a sense of deja vu. Shrugging it off as nothing, I accepted his hand and climbed out.

Once inside, Simon's head butler took note of our arrival and came to us.

"Miss Doyle, Miss Worthington, and Miss Bradshaw, so nice to see you all again." He nodded to each of them and then offered his arm to me. "Pleasant trip, Miss Doyle?"

"Yes, very pleasant, Mr. Wilkes." He lead me away from Ann and Felicity.

"I greatly missed all of you." I added, as he lead me to the head of the room.

"And you were missed as well, Miss."

"Thank you, Mr. Wilkes." By that time, we somehow managed to make our way through the crowd, to the one person I could not wait to see.

Mr. Wilkes announced. "Miss Doyle to see you, Mr. Middleton."

Simon turned from a young man, an old schoolmate of his, to acknowledge me. "Ahh, Gemma."

He looked at Mr. Wilkes. "Thank you, Mr. Wilkes, you are dismissed."

Mr. Wilkes nodded one. "Yes sir." He turned to do a slight bow at me. "Miss Doyle."

I did a slight curtsy in return. "Mr. Wilkes."

With that, he left.

Simon came up to me and placed a hand on one of my shoulders. He gave me a kiss on my cheek, one that made my heart beat like crazy. While my friends and I were only gone for a month, I truly missed him. His touch. His smile. His laugh. Just everything about him.

"I am glad you are back."

"I am too," I replied, smiling at him.

He locked arms with me, intertwining his hand with mine. We walked through the crowd, to where Simon's parents stood. They both greeted me warmly, but before I could start to talk about my trip, Simon lead me away from his parents, from the crowd, to a screen in the corner. He walked casually behind the screen, me on his arm. We were blocked from the rest of the guests, which use to bother me. It was improper to be alone with a man, unless you were married to him. I knew that, it was just that I have grown use to being alone with Simon, that it feels right.

"Gemma," he whispered. "You never answered my question."

I bit my lower lip. I knew what question he was talking about. "No, I did not."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Have you an answer?"

I stared at my left hand in his right and thought about how good a match we were. Often people would talk about us, saying we were a "smart match", "the finest young couple they have ever seen". They were right, Simon and me fit together very well. But I keep having this voice in the back of my head, a distant memory, that causes me to have me doubts. But who doesn't, when it comes to this big of a decision? It is just nerves.

I do love Simon, and we would be happy together. I smiled thinking of our afternoons together, in the library and the garden. He is wonderful. That was it, that was all I needed, so I swallowed and pushed away that voice of doubt and looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

I felt my smile grow, as I nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"Yes!"

He released my hand and ran from behind the screen. I stared at the place he was standing for a moment, then looked over to where he ran to. He stood on a chair, something not I was not expecting, something that no one should do, but before anyone could protest, he shouted, "May I have everyone's attention?"

My eyes never left him, but I heard the music lower and the shifting of feet.

"Gemma Doyle and I are now engaged!"

-----------------

You were probably expecting that, but if weren't, surprise! I know the people who hated Gemma and Simon together probably hate me right now, but keep reading, it gets better. Guess who I'm gonna bring in soon? It's probably obvious but just keep reading to see if you guessed right .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People rushed over to congradulate Simon, as he stepped off the chair. I stepped from behind the curtain in time to be seen by Felicity and Ann, who came over with the several people now surrounding me. Luckily, they pulled me aside.

"Gemma, are you serious? Why did you accept his prosposal?"

"Felicity, do not start." Ann turned to me. "I think you made a very good choice." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. Once she broke the embrace, she continued. "Congratulations."

Felicity glared at Ann. "I dislike your confidence, I liked it better when you were shy."

I gaped at Felicity, then looked at Ann. It was true, Ann was very shy while we at Spence, but since we graduated and she met a man, that has grown quite fond of her, she has become very self-assured. I rather like the new Ann, who is not always down on herself or cutting her wrists. Felicity is just mad, because I accepted Simon's purposal, and she is taking it out on poor Ann.

"Well, get use to it, because I do not plan on changing back anytime soon." Felicity shot another glare at Ann, before turning to me.

"What is the matter with me accepting his proposal?" I inquired. "He will be a good husband, and he's well off. Besides, I love him, and we will be very happy together."

Felicity shook her head slightly and lightly grabbed my arm. She lead me out to the hall, Ann close by. Once we were away from everyone else, Felicity said something that completely shocked me. "No, you don't."

"No, I don't what?"

"No, you don't love him. At least, not as much as you think you do."

"What do you mean? How do you know how I feel?"

"Because, Gemma, I know _you_. You don't want to marry some rich man, who is arrogant. You want to marry a man, who you will have adventures with, a man who won't make you feel like you have to be something you are not."

"I love him, Felicity. You do know that. And we have adventures together. True, they are not like ones we had at Spence, but we have them. And he doesn't make me feel like anyone but myself. I care for him immensely, so can you be happy for me, Fee?"

Defeated, Felicity nodded slightly and hugged me, as well. "Just be careful," she whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and whispered back, "I will."

Back in the ballroom, guests were still congratulating Simon, and, as soon as, I crossed the threshold, they started to congrate me, as well. After an hour or so spent talking to the guests about the engagement and our future together, I decided to excuse myself for some fresh air. Simon offered to go with me, but I declined. After spending the evening surrounded by people, I just needed some space.

I stepped out the front door and started to walk down the steps. I gazed out at the stars above. They were beautiful, as always. Somehow, tonight, though, they seemed to glitter and sparkle more than usual. I took that as a sign. A sign for what is hard to say, probably for my engagement with Simon.

I walked out onto the front lawn. If the stars' sudden brillance was for Simon and I, how come I still felt that shred of doubt, that feeling mixed with nerve and loss.

Felicity's voice rang in my ear. _You want to marry a man, who you will have adventures with, a man who won't make you feel like you have to be something you are not._ I could only think of one person who that could possibly describe.

_No, Gemma. You told yourself, when he left, that you would never ever think of him again._

And yet. I had this never fading image of him in my head, refusing to erase. I have dreams about him, about our time together, before he left. I still remember his scent and the way his lips felt against mine. I still remember him, as if I had only saw him yesturday, not eight months ago.

_Eight months._ Eight months seems like an internity ago.

A rustle in the brush at the far end of the dim yard caused me to snap out of my thoughts. There was a shadow that fell upon the sidewalk. I caught my breath, not sure how to react, remaining still. The shadow moved further into the lamp post's light, so much so that I could make out the figure as a man's. The man's shadow stopped abruptly. Curious as to what made him stop, I looked up. Who I saw was not who I was expecting.

I gasped as we locked eyes, and he stepped fully into the light.

_Kartik._

----

I couldn't wait to write this part. I had this part in my head (kinda) before I began writing this story. Good, right? Anyways, I'll update soon


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked away, closing my eyes, thinking it was all a dream. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. I took a deep breath, before opening my eyes once more. I turned, but he was still there, standing while his black cloak bellowed around him.

He bowed slightly. "Hello, Gemma."

"Hello," I said lowly. I was not convinced that this was all happening.

He stepped closer to me and was now only a foot away from me.

"How are you?" he asked.

It was all I could do not to yell at him for leaving. I controlled myself and walked in the opposite direction. "Fine. I have been getting along famously." _Without you,_ I wanted to add.

I didn't have to turn around to know he was following me.

"That's always nice to hear," he calmly replied.

I stopped and turned sharply around, bumping straight into him. How he gotten so close was a mystery to me, but here he was, standing inches in front of me. My heart beat started to quicken. I grew extremely lightheaded and, unwillingly, my eyes moved to his lips.

_Stop it, Gemma. You can't be feeling this way. What about Simon?_

To control myself, I stepped back from him. A blush crept up against my cheek. Amazing how strong my feelings were after so long. But I can't have feelings for him, not anymore, not since my engagement to Simon.

"How are you?" I asked, fixing my eyes on a spot, on the ground.

"I have been well."

"Wonderful," I barely spoke above a whisper.

A silence formed between us, causing my anger to come back to me. My head snapped up, facing him. "Why did you come back?"

"I would think it is painfully obvious." He smiled an elusive smile.

I felt my lips form a smile. I bit it back, reminding myself once more of Simon, who would come out here and discover us, if I wasn't back soon.

"I must get back inside."

Kartik's smile dropped, as he reached out for me. "Gemma, wait."

My eyes wandered to where his hand grasped my arm. I looked up at him, our eyes locking. He stepped closer to me, so he was inches away from me. "I missed you, Gemma. You have no idea how much."

Before I could respond, he leaned down and kissed me.

----

I know. Suspence, suspence. But I mean how else would I keep you guys coming back?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes closed, as Kartik's kiss grew more passionate, more longing. I realized, that I was returning the same intensity, that I wasn't stopping him. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I missed him so much, and his kiss made me realize just how much.

Then, I thought of Simon and my responsibility towards him. I pushed Kartik away from me, breaking the kiss.

He was stunned, as the expression on his face made apparent.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Kartik." I sighed, as I turned to go up the steps. I made it half way, when he actually spoke.

"I don't understand."

I stopped. Of course he didn't. How could he? How could he possibly know how much we now can't ever be together?

I sighed and turned my head. "No, I didn't think you would." I continued up the stairs to the life I was expected to live. But something had changed that caused me to not to be happy about it.

When I crossed the threshold, I looked back to find that Kartik had left. Of course. Why would he stay? Heartbroken, I walked further down the hall. Simon met me before I reached the ballroom.

"Are you alright? I was just coming to get you."

I nodded. "I'm fine."

He eyed me suspiciously, but his expression soften when he saw my face. I was wondering if my expression betrayed what I was feeling.

"Did something happen, while you were outside?"

I tried to put on a convincing smile. "No, nothing. Really, Simon, I am fine."

Obviously, my acting skills have improved, for he just shrugged and answered, "Ok."

He extended his arm to me, which I took. He lead me away once more into the swarm of guests, but not before I took one final look at the door.

The night came to an end, and Simon escorted me out to the carriage, Ann and Felicity in tow. When we reached the carriage door, the coachman let Felicity and Ann in first. I stole a quick glance towards the area where I last saw Kartik. I saw something move within the trees. He had never left.

Simon kissed me on the cheek. Usually this would cause me to be dizzy, but all I could think was that Kartik was probably watching all of this.

"I will see you soon, the future Mrs. Middleton."

And heard that.

I nodded and put on another fake smile, similiar to the one I was wearing the rest of the evening, after I went back inside.

Simon accepted my smile and watched as the coachman helped me into the carriage. He shut the door, before resuming his perch.

"Good night, Gemma." The way he said my name with an admiring expression caused me to feel worse.

"Night." And with that, the carriage started to pull away, Simon waving after us.


	6. Chapter 5

a/n..while i don't own any of the characters from the books, i do own micheal and francis, and mary dimmsdale. Enjoy!

-------

Chapter 5

Later that night, I sat in my room, alone. Ann and Felicity had left a few minutes ago. Their happiness of how well their evening went overshadowed my misery. Ann met up with her admirer, a young man by the name of Francis Corrington. They spent the evening together, while Felicity spent her's with Simon's old schoolmate, Micheal McKinsling.

While they swooned over their "loves" in the carriage, my thoughts were preoccupied by Kartik's return. I didn't want to bring attention to myself, so I informed neither of them of his sudden arrival. I didn't want to admit to myself that I still cared for him as deeply as ever, let alone say it outloud. I had to respect and uphold my responsibility to Simon.

Responsibility. What a wonderful way to think of a marriage.

I stood up from my bed, still reflecting on the evening and the dilemma I still have to face. I walked to my window and peered out over the yard. I lived with my grandma and my father, since my graduation from Spence. My brother moved out, after marrying Mary Dimmsdale.

_Mary_. That named instantly reminded me of my mother. My mother, whose real name was Mary Dowd. After a fire at Spence, though, people thought she was dead. And in a way, she was. My mother shed herself of the name and, later, married my father.

I remember the last time I saw my mother. It was in my first year at Spence, when I, along with Ann, Felicity and our old friend, Pippa, traveled into another dimension, known as the Realms. Eventually, I had to let my mother go, for if I didn't, she would become corrupted, like spirits do if they choose to remain in the realms. Just like Pippa.

Pippa. We haven't seen her, since our last visit to the realms. I shuddered at the memory of how we left her. She was completely changed. Her beauty turned into a hideous form, causing her to look more monstrous than anything else.

Last time we saw her, she was a full fledged inhabitant of the Winterlands, and she had no intention of leaving, crossing over, or even trying to remain friends with us.

I often think of the realms. Ann, Felicity and I haven't been in a while. Eight months to be exact. We got preoccupied with our lives, now that school was out of the way, that we haven't had time to go back. One night, however, I did visit the realms.

They were exactly how we left them, as magnificent and beautiful as ever. I saw my friends, Asha, Gorgon, and Philon, for an emergency meeting of the Order. I told them that Felicity, Ann, and I had agreed to give my power to the Order members in the Realms. I told them that we, Felicity, Ann and I, thought it be best to move on with our lifes, that we would visit the Realms every so often, but not enough to look over it. Of course, they fully accepted my wishes and graciously took the magic. I didn't, however, give them my cresent eye, in case we chose to reenter the Realms some day. Plus, it is one of the only things I have left of my mother.

I turned away from the window and started towards my bureau, undressing myself. I was down to my chemise, have shed myself of my corset, bloomers, and dress. I sat at my vainty table, undoing my hair. My red curls fell delicately to my shoulders. I had my hair trimmed slightly over Fee's, Ann's and my recent holiday. I rather like my shorten hair, for it was easier to control.

I started to brush out my tangles, when I heard a click. I stopped and turned towards the window, which was now open. I blinked, confused, and stood up, locking my window back. Shrugging it off as the wind blowing it open, I turned back around.

I gasped as I locked eyes with Kartik, who was now standing near my door.

"How..how did you get through my window? I thought I locked it."

He stepped closer to me. "There are ways."

I stood, my eyes widen. "You picked my lock?"

He nodded, and then, smiled.

I just shook my head and walked back to my vainty table. Ignoring him, I resumed brushing out my hair. I didn't bother covering myself up, for he has seen me in far less.

"I hear congratulations are in order." He said, as he crossed to my bed to sit on it.I stopped brushing my hair. "Yes."

"So, when is the big occasion?" he asked calmly. Amazing. Absolutely amazing how he could be so calm, given our past.

I put the brush down and turned to face him. "Don't you care?"

His smile faded to a look of sincerity. "Of course, I do. You know I do. But I decided that if _he_," he said the word so venomously, "is what you want, then," his voice then lowered, "I would have to accept it."

"He does make me happy. And we do fit together."

"So I've seen." he grumbled.

"But..."

"But?"

"I don't know, seeing you again tonight, caused me to..." I couldn't say what I was really feeling, but Kartik kept on prompting me.

"Yes?"

I stood up and crossed to the window. I rather look at the darkness than his face, as my heart's doubts were spoken. "Caused me to become confused. I love Simon, at least I thought I did. But seeing you again, brought back my feelings for you, feelings I thought I was rid of. You broke my heart that night, you know?"

"Yes, I know," he said lowly.

"So I thought, when I saw Simon again, that with you gone, I could give him another try. And I did. We have grown to care for each other very much."

I heard a shifting on my bed. "Glad to hear you were able to heal so quickly."

I sighed. He doesn't understand. "It is not like that. I loved you, I still do, but I didn't know if I ever would see you again. I had to move on, Kartik. I'm sorry."

I heard him stand up from my bed and walk towards me. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing. It just, that night, I was confused. I was...I was scared. I thought the Rakshana were finally coming after me, that they would hurt you if I stayed."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," I heard the smile in his voice, but that smile dropped when he said, "but I couldn't take that risk."

I turned. "I would've helped you. I wouldn't have run and left you."

"I know," he sounded wounded. I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek, causing him to look up from the ground with his puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever happens, we can face it together." I tore my hand away. "Did they find you?"

"No, but it is only a matter of time."

I nodded. "Well, when they come, we'll fight them," I reached out to hold his hand, "together."

His fingers clasped mine, and he repeated, "Together."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kartik pulled me closer to him. We were sitting on my bed, me wrapped up in his arms. He occasionally kissed the top of my head, laying his head on top of mine. I know this was wrong. Every brain cell in my mind was screaming at me about the improperity of it all. Me, in the arms of a man I wasn't married to, while I was engaged to someone else. It was wrong, but I was tried of denying my heart of who it truly wants. Besides, everyone else was asleep and normally never woke before dawn, even then it was just the servants. So I was safe, until around nine.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into his chest. I could fall asleep in his arms. It just felt that natural.

I remember our time together, after he rescued me from the Rakshana. We met up with each other in the woods outside of Spence, often. I started to frequently take him into the realms with Ann, Felicity and me, since he was a member of the Order.

The Rakshana tried to find him ocassionally, and Kartik would always leave, so I guess this past time shouldn't have been different, but it was. He usually came back within a week or so, but he didn't this time, because the Rakshana had figured out we still kept in contact. Kartik knew this, so he lead them far away from here. The Rakshana should let Kartik move on, but I guess they held grudges for a long time.

"Gemma," Kartik whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You remember that night?"

My eyes opened, my brow furrowing in confusion. "Which one?"

"That night, in the woods, where we told each other how we truly felt."

I sighed dreamily. "Of course." It was as if it happened yesturday.

_Ann, Felicity, Kartik, and I were walking up towards Spence, at the end of my second year. It was almost summer again, and we had just completed another meeting of the Order. _

_Ann and Felicity were ahead of Kartik and I, talking animatedly about something. Before I could catch up with them, Kartik spoke to me._

_"Miss Doyle?"_

_I sighed in slight frustration. "How many times must I tell you, Kartik, to call me Gemma? We are friends."_

_"I know...Gemma."_

_I smiled, as I always did when he said my name, instead of my title, 'Miss Doyle'. _

_"I have to tell you something. Something I have been wanting to say for a long time, but never felt like I should."_

_I turned my head towards him. "You can tell me anything, Kartik. You know, we have no secrets amongst the Order."_

_"Well, this is of a personal nature."_

_"Oh?" I knew what was coming, I had been expecting it for a while now. And I was waiting for it with open arms._

_"I..I." He stopped and reached out his arm, causing me to stop as well._

_He softly, unsurely said. "I love you, Miss Doyle. Gemma. I have for over a year now."_

_I smiled unwillingly. It wasn't right for a English lady to be in love with an Indian. It was frowned upon. I knew that, but still I couldn't help how my heart felt._

_I turned to him, walking closer. I looked up, and our eyes met. I took his hand. "I love you, too."_

_His shy expression gave way to one of joy, the happiest I have ever seen him. _

_"Really?"_

_I smiled as my answer._

_He then leaned down and kissed me with more passion and love than ever. And I kissed with the same feeling, knowing that we were meant to be together._

I snapped back to reality. "Why do you ask?" I wondered.

His grip tighten. "Never forgot what I said that night."

"That you loved me?" I turned over, now laying on my side. "How could I?"

"Just promise me you won't forgot."

Confused as to his sudden weakness, I said, "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After a silence fell upon us, I asked. "Kartik?"

"Hmm?" It sounded as if I took him away from a dream. "Are you ok?"

"Perfect. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem...worried."

"I am. I am worried about the Rakshana finding me. And about you."

"You don't need to worry about me."

He pushed back my hair. "I know, but I do."

"Kartik?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever leave again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, I smiled and fell asleep.

"Rise and shine, Miss Doyle." I woke to the bright light blazing through my window.

"Looks like it is going to be another nice day."

I blinked a couple of more times, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Kartik?" I asked softly, almost to myself.

But the maid heard it. "Kartik? What an odd name. No ma'am, it is just me."

By then I fully recognized the voice. "Oh, sorry, Isabelle."

"Quite alright, Miss." She stepped away from the window, she just opened. "Now hurry and dress. Your grandmother is expecting you for breakfast."

"Okay."

With that, Isabelle left.

I sat up in my bed, wiping at my eyes. I observed the room and then looked to my right. It took me a moment to realize that Kartik left and that I was now under the covers.

I rose from the bed, the blanket covering me, and walked to the window. The yard was still the same, with it's vast landspace and ocassional plant, other than grass. My eyes travelled to the empty stables and I sighed. It was as if last night never happened.

-----

hey at least I didn't end it on a sweet Kartik and Gemma moment this time..will update soon. o and obviously I own the character Isabelle, just thought I write that in.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So I was thinking we will have a traditional ceremony. Simon, I think you would look absolutely darling in a black tuxedo, and, Gemma, I think...,Gemma, are you listening?"

I blinked, breaking my daze. "Yes, Mrs. Middleton."

I smiled at her, who continued on talking, and then smiled reassuringly at Simon, who gave me a quizzical expression.

While Mrs. Middleton rambled on, I returned to my daydream. I thought about Kartik and where he was right now. I thought about my mom and how she was doing. I thought about my dad and how he had improved with his addiction. And I thought about my brother, how I haven't seen him, since he got married to Mary.

Mary. She was beautiful, sure, but her IQ level was low, extremely low. She was rich, being the heiress to her family's fortune. I think that's why Tom fell in "love" with her in the first place.

Mrs. Middleton walked towards me, holding out her hand. "Come, Gemma. We need to get your sizes."

I took her hand, still consumed in my thoughts. Simon stood up with me. I was lead out of the room by Mrs. Middleton, without a glance back at Simon.

"Are you quite alright, Gemma? You have seen...distance lately." Simon and I were walking in the garden behind his house. I absolutely loved being back here, with all the bright colored flowers and little statues set up around the yard and the fountain in the middle. Then, I couldn't help but think that Kartik would share my appreciation of the garden, as well.

"I'm fine, Simon. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Good, I was starting to worry that you were having second thoughts." He laughed, totally oblivious to how right he was.

Later, that night, I went to the stables. I needed to get out of the house, since my grandmother wants to consently talk about my upcoming marriage to Simon, and my dad keeps staring skeptically at me. I walked around inside, pausing for a moment where Kartik and I usually talked. His stool was still there.

A distant dream came back to me. It was Christmas break my second year at Spence. To be closer to me, Kartik became my family's coachman. I often came down to the stables to talk to him, to see him.

One morning, the morning of Felicity's ball, he inquired about what we did at balls. I informed him that we just make small talk and, of course, dance. I instructed him how to dance properly, and we joked about. But then he grew serious and asked me to dance. I still recall the nervousness I felt as I took his hand, and he placed a hand incorrectly on my hip, then on my waist. He carefully spun me around and then, kissed me.

I cringe on how I messed up that moment, a moment I had longed to happen. I told him I didn't think of him as an Indian. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, but he took it offensively and left.

I passed by his old stable and walked up to a horse. A beautiful, brown horse with a coarse mane and big black eyes. I stroked his nose gently, and he seemed pleased by the sudden attention. I smiled by the way he closed his eyes, absorbing the moment. He was always a sweet horse, my favorite out of all of them.

Still stroking his nose, I started to talk softly to him, as if he could understand me. "You are lucky to be a horse. Not having to worry about society or marriage. Not having to hide your feelings to please others or because of responsibilty." I paused, saying the words I have never spoken outloud. "And not having to marry someone, even though you don't love them anymore."

A snapping of hay caused me to stop and lower my hand. I turned around slowly, half expecting to see my grandmother, ready to yell at me for petting a horse without gloves on. But who I saw brought greater despair than my grandmother ever did.

_Simon._


	9. Chapter 8

a/n--sorry it took so long to update christmas break starts today so expect more updates (i hope)

enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Simon," I breathed.

Wearing an expression that made me feel like the biggest git in the world, Simon walked off.

"Simon, wait!" I called, running after him. By the time I reached the end of the stables, though, he was already half way across the yard, back towards the house. I could just picture my grandmother's and his mother's reaction, when he told them the news. However, I was concerned more about his feelings, than anyone else's.

I really had every intention of telling Simon that my feelings had changed. Honestly.

_Oh, who are you kidding, Gemma? You had no intention to break off the engagement. You just wanted to wait and see if your feelings for Simon would come back, but they are not going to, so it's better he found out, right?_

Right. But not this way. I didn't want Simon to get hurt, but I guess he was going to either way.

I walked out of the stables, hoping to be able to catch up with him, before he left. I wanted to explain myself.

"Simon, will you say something?"

I had caught up with Simon and convinced him to come into the extra room, so we could talk. I explained that it was true, that I didn't love him anymore. It was not easy to say to his face, but he needed to hear it directly.

He gulped and stood up. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. We will not break the engagement. We will just postpone the wedding."

"What if that doesn't help?"

Simon turned to finally face me. I could tell he wasn't expecting that question. "Well, then we'll deal with it, then, I suppose."

"Fair enough." I stared at my hands. "So, what now?"

Simon straighten his back, hands going to his coat's sides. "Now, we tell my mother." His confidence fell, as soon as the words left his mouth. He left the room, with me following, feeling his coldheart toward me.

"You told him that you didn't love him, anymore?"

Felicity, Ann and I were outside in the woods, by my house. Felicity and I were sitting under a tree, while Ann was skipping rocks. While we will be twenty-two soon, we still acted like teenagers, still trying to grow up and catch up with society.

"Well, he overheard me saying it outloud."

Felicity turned to me. "Oh, who did you tell it too?"

I sheepishly replied, "A horse."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Gemma, tell a horse, before telling your friends," she responded with a touch of lightness.

"At least he listens better," I jested.

Felicity glared. "Very funny."

"I thought so."

I turned my attention to Ann. It was amazing how much she truly did change, since graduation. She's taller, thinner and has this bright aura to her that makes her seem as beautiful as she was in the Realms.

As if sensing I was gazing at her, Ann turned from the water to come join us.

"So, what did Simon do?"

"He told me we weren't going to break off the engagement."

Ann sat down by me. "What if you don't start to love him again?"

"He said we will deal with it when the time comes."

Felicity shook her head. "Trust me, Gemma dear, you are better off without him."

"Maybe, but we are going to be reaching the age soon where no one would want to marry us."

Felicity shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but Ann interrupted.

"Too bad you can't marry Kartik."

I gaped at her. Felicity, instead of also expressing shock, nodded. "Too bad." She leaned back against the tree. "Wouldn't it be terribly romantic, if you two ran off together?"

Ann sighed and also leaned against the tree. "Yes, and did get married and had children?" She straighten up and put her hand over mine. "Oh, Gemma, you two would have beautiful looking children."

I smiled. A year ago, I would have been outraged at such a thought, but, honestly, I have thought of Kartik and me getting married, one day. Unfortunately, it could never happen. I felt my smile drop.

Ann dropped her hand. "I'm sorry, Gemma. Forgive me. I should've brought him up. I know you were terribly heartbroken when he left."

That's right, I never told Ann or Felicity about Kartik returning. "Actually, I have seen him. He's the reason my feelings are conflicted about Simon."

"What?" Felicity shot up from the tree. "He's back, and you didn't bother to inform us. Honestly, Gemma, we use to tell each other everything."

"I planned on telling you two, but I haven't seen either of you, since Simon's party, which is when he came back."

"Oh, how did it happen?"

I turned to the interested, eager Ann. "When I went outside, he showed up at Simon's. We talked, him acting like nothing has ever happened. And he...", I smiled, as I remembered this last part, "kissed me."

"How exciting." Her face soften. "Oh, but no wonder why you don't love Simon, anymore. You must be terribly confused."

"Not really. Kartik spent the night at my house, that night, and I don't know, it just felt right. As if, we belonged together."

"Wait, he spent the night at your house?" Felicity got over her momentary pout.

"Nothing happened." I blushed. "Much."

I added quickly to that look Felicity was giving me. "We cuddled on my bed, that's all."

"Yeah, right." Felicity rolled her eyes. She didn't take my story, obviously. Honestly, I tell the truth, and she thinks I'm flat out fibbing.

Ann, however, gave me a different reaction. "Oh, Gemma, that's so wonderful. I'm so happy he's back."

"Yes, but what will she do? Between her confusion with Simon and Kartik's sudden arrival. I mean, how do you know he won't run off again?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but realized I had nothing to say.


	10. Chapter 9

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS. U guys are really sweet .

Happy Holidays! (to those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas)

Chapter 9

"_Gemma_."

I sat up, my hands in the grass. I turned my attention to the person calling me.

"_Gemma._"

I smiled, standing up from my spot. I had left an imprint in the grass, but it faded away in an instant. The smile still on my dazed expression, I glided towards the gleaming figure, facing away from me.

She turned around, head first. The angel was a vision in white. She had soft red hair and a face I know all too well. I felt my smile grow, as I felt my legs pick up speed. Before I had time to react, I was running, towards my mother.

But the closer I got, the further away she seemed. It was as if I wasn't moving at all. Finally, I reached the hill she was on top of, originally. Looking all around, she was no where to be seen.

I woke the next morning to the pattering rain. I felt my hair, it was a tangly fright. My legs ached, as if I had walked for days. But how could that be? I haven't walked more than usual. Unless...my dream. But that's impossible. How could I have run in my sleep?

And my mother. She was so real, so there.

I sighed. It wasn't real, my mother is no longer real. It was just a dream. With that, I rose from my bed, the dream no longer in my mind.

"This is absolutely darling. Absolutely darling." The dressmaker was making a fuss over the design Mrs. Middleton decided on.

Yes, darling. If you consider a lacy, puffy-sleeved, princess dress, darling.

"Miss Doyle, you will look beautiful in this, if I'm not too bold to say so."

I have been in situations like this frequently. At least, since my engagement to Simon. I knew what they expected my answer to be. "Thank you kindly, Miss. Winifred. That is a most gracious thing to say."

Miss. Winifred smiled, as she returned to her sketch. While the sketch was well done, the dress itself was the ugliest thing I had ever seen, and I would have to wear it.

She then looked up, after admiring her sketch for a moment too long. "Now, when shall you come in for your fittings?"

I had no idea, but, luckily, Mrs. Middleton answered. "Within the week."

It was a very vague answer, but Miss. Winifred accepted it.

I was staring out my window, when I heard a movement behind me. My father walked quietly to my side and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you, Gemma?"

"As well as can be expected," I bluntly answered.

"Your grandmother told me, that you have lost your feelings for Simon. Is this true?"

My grandmother knows? How does she know? Unless, Simon told his mom, who, of course, told my grandmother, but how odd, that my grandmother or Simon's mother have yet to talk about it to me? He must have also told them of our agreement.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

His hand dropped. "I see, and you still are going to marry him?"

I guess my father was not completely informed. "Simon says that we will still uphold the engagement, in case, my feelings do return."

"Do wish that?" he asked so quietly, I thought I was mistaken I heard it.

"Honestly, no."

"Well, what do you want?"

I want to run away. I want Kartik to come back. I want to live somewhere else, so we can be together. Of course, I couldn't tell my father this, exactly, so I improvised.

"I want to marry someone I love."

"I wish I could make that happen, darling. Marriage should be for love, but once you make that kind of promise to someone, it is not appropriate to break it."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been days, since I have seen Kartik. A million thoughts raced through my head. _What if he left me for someone else?_ I stopped my pacing to glance at my bed. _Don't be ridiculous, he loves you._

The next thought to come to my mind caused me to panic. _What if the Rakshana finally did catch up with him? What if he is not coming back? What if I never see him again?_

I walked to my window, frantically. My eyes scanned the yard, for any sign of him, but I saw nothing, but darkness. An idea then struck me. It would be risky, but it might be the only way to find him. I just pray, it works.

This was the side of town I was not most familiar with. I had only been here with Kartik. Felicity is with me, but she is not the same.

An old man approached us. "Hey, sweeties. How are you today?"

It is right to respect your elders, but this man gave me the creeps. I'm sure he had the same effect on Felicity.

"Excuse us," she simply said, with a cold voice.

As we started to walk off, the old man came up behind us, placing a hand on both our waists. "C'mon, I'm sure we can all get along."

He smiled a toothless smile at both of us.

Felicity pulled his hand off her, and he placed his free hand on my other side.

"You won't be so unladylike, will you?" he asked me.

"Remove your hands, sir," I ordered sternly.

"Oh, is that anyway to behave?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Sorry, sir, she's with me."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his grip. "Come along, Lucille."

Having no idea what was going through Felicity's mind, I walked along with her, anyways, glad she was there.

"Thanks, Fee."

She waved her hand. "No problem. You have to watch out for men like that. There are not all gentlemen."

"I know," I said quietly, a little embarressed that I didn't handle myself with more spine.

I quickly recovered from my self pity, when I saw the place. "This is it."

I lead Felicity out of the damp, dark street into the well lit bar. Kartik said, if I ever needed him, I would find him here. I walked to the back, searching the place for him. I admit I was scared to be in here, but it wasn't going to stop me.

I knocked on the wall, beside the curtain. No answer. Kartik probably couldn't hear over the noise, so, boldly, I threw the curtain aside and walked in. Then, I noticed Felicity wasn't behind me. I turned back to find her flirting shamelessly with a couple of young Cubans. She saw me and gave me a jesture to keep going. I smiled, shaking my head.

The smile faded, as I remembered why I came here. I stepped over the threshold, closing the curtain behind me.

"Kartik?" I asked uncertainly. "Kartik, are you here? Hello?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, and my heart racing like crazy, I turned around.

"Kartik?"

He smiled slightly, but that smile quickly left. "Gemma, you shouldn't be here."

"Why not? What's going on?"

"Gemma," his voice was so low and frantic, "listen to me, we can't ever see each other again."

I stepped back, feeling like I was about to faint. "How come?"

He straighten up, his eyes averted. "The Rakshana found me and told me, if I ever saw you again, they will kill you."

I swallowed. I knew this was going to happen, one day, but I still didn't see it coming. "What about you?"

"I can't ever rejoin their brotherhood, after I betrayed them, but they agreed to spare me, because of my brother's loyal service."

I nodded. "Well," I almost cried, when I said it, "I guess this is it. I guess this is..."

That moment, we both looked up. "Goodbye."

I walked slowly past him, not wanting him to see me cry. I held myself together, as I walked back into the crowded room. Taking one last look at him, staring at the ground, I closed the curtain behind me.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been a month, since I've seen Kartik. _So, we are repeating this story._ _Except with a different ending. _

Simon and I were to be married tomorrow. I have yet to tell him that I still do not love him. As my father told me, promises were meant to be honored, and I had made a promise to Simon. My feelings aside, I have to fulfill this duty.

_What a wonderful to see marriage. A duty to be fulfilled. _

The clock chimed eight times. _Eight o' clock._ Simon and his family are here for the rehearsal dinner. I stepped in front of my mirror for one finally glance at myself, before I adjourn downstairs to the guests.

"Ahh, Gemma, we were just talking about you."

I carefully walked down the stairs, in my high heels. Fearing I would trip, I walked slow. "All good I hope."

"Of course, my dear."

I reached the bottom to an awaiting Simon. I accepted his arm, and my grandmother walked us to the dining room.

Felicity, Ann, and my father were seated.

"Where is your family, Simon?"

He held out my chair for me. "They will be here soon. Do not worry. They would not miss this."

I simply smiled, as he sat beside me. Felicity gave me a look, while Ann smiled back at me.

The wine was already in our glasses, the plates were empty. The table was full with delectable dishes, freshly made. The napkins were cleaned and neatly folded. Everything was perfect. Too bad, it was all an illusion.

My mouth was dry, but it was impolite to start dinner before everyone arrived or before we said grace, which is why, when the Middletons walked in through the door, I was estatic to see them.

After everyone was settled around the table, we blessed the food and started to eat. It was as delicious as it looked. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even me. It was all going smoothingly, until my father stood up. He tapped his fork, gently, against the glass. The conversation ceased, as the focus shifted.

"I will be giving a speech tomorrow, at the actual reception, but I wanted to say something before then."

My grandmother had a strained smile spread on her face. She did not like surprises, especially from my father.

"As you all know, Gemma is my daughter. Tomorrow, I will gain another son," he tipped his glass to Simon, who nodded.

"I see these two together and think of my own experiences with love. Gemma," he turned to me with a silly smile on his face, and it was plainly obvious he had too much wine.

"You look exactly like your mother, and, Simon, my God, you are the spitting image of myself. I see Tom, then I see you and get confused as to who my actual son is." He, then, laughed a loud, robust laugh that brought a horrified expression to my grandmother's face. She effaced it, quickly, and laughed slightly.

"Son, sit down. Honestly, I think you had drank too much. Gemma," she snapped her fingers, "take that glass from your father, before he completely embarrasses himself."

"Yes, grandmother," I picked up the glass from my relunctant father and walked to the bar, where I placed it onto the counter.

A ringing chimed throughout the house. "Oh, Gemma, the servants are out, please answer that."

"Yes, grandmother."

Obediently, I walked to the door. When I opened it, I received quite a surprise. Tom and his wife were standing on the porch.

Still stunned, I stepped aside to allow them in.

"Hello, Tom, Mary."

"Hello, sister."

Mary's greeting was much warmer. "Oh, Gemma, dear, it has been too long." She came up to me and kissed both my cheeks. "Honestly, I told you anytime you want to go out on the town, just give me a ring," she insisted with her high pitched voice, childlike voice.

Politely, I nodded. "Yes, we must, but, of course, I have been preoccupied."

She blinked in confusion. "Oh, with what?"

Tom smiled, slightly embrassed. "I think Gemma is referring to her wedding plans."

After a moment, it clicked. "Oh, silly me, I knew that."

Mary raced, excitedly, into the next room, where she was greeted with more mock enthusiam. No one in my family, shame to say, really liked Mary. We more pitied her, than anything else.

Tom followed in and was greeted immediately with sincere happiness from everyone, except my father.

My dad, who calmed down a little, straighten up stiffly in his seat, as Tom sat across from him. "Son."

"Father."

"Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Miss Worthington."

He placed his napkin into his lap, and Mary took the seat next to him. Ann sipped her wine, as Tom glanced at her. For a fleeting second, I could have sworn I saw a sign of affection in his eyes. Of course, that was not possible.

After an hour or so, we heard the clock announce, it was eleven o' clock.

My grandmother commented. "Oh dear, it is getting late, and we must be rested for tomorrow." She took the final sip of her wine.

"Right." Mr. Middleton rose from his seat. "Well, thank you, Mrs. Doyle for the lovely evening."

My grandmother charmingly smiled in return.

Mr. Middleton stood patiently, as the rest of his family stood up. To be polite, I stood, as well, to see them out. When we reached the door, Simon lingered behind.

He kissed my cheek, a simple motion that use to give me chills. "Until tomorrow."

I put on another fake smile. "Until tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 12

this is the last chapter of the story but i will have an epilogue, to show what happens afterwards, if i get good reactions from the final ending i might make a sequel :)

Chapter 12

The sun beamed in through the window. My dress, as ugly as it is, looked gorgeous on me. My hair was swept into an array of curls, some falling from the clasp. My hands were covered in the most exquisite white gloves, sewn especially for me. The bouquet was of my favorite flowers, white roses. My two best friends were here, looking beautiful. My father was behaving well, and my grandmother was in a serene mood. Everything was ideal, set for the perfect wedding.

Except, I had spend the last few minutes crying at the window's seat, curtain drawn, so no outsiders could see. It came out of no where. I made a couple of touch ups to my makeup, since I insisted doing it myself, and felt my heart tear in two. Kartik was in my mind. What would happen if he came back, with me married?

_Get a hold of yourself, Gemma, he is not coming back._ Somehow, that thought didn't help ease my pain, it just worsen it.

I swiped at my tears, as I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

I plastered another smile on my face, thinking it was grandmother or Mrs. Middleton, but, instead, it was Ann.

"Gemma, we are about to start."

"Okay."

Ann, smart Ann, looked at me, suspiciously, but then grew concerned. "Gemma," she said, as she quietly closed the door, "are you alright?"

Still with the smile on my face, I lied, "Yes, why do you ask?"

An expression formed on her face, and it asked, "Are you serious?". Outloud, she said, "Your makeup is smudged, as if you were crying."

The smile shattered. Of course, Ann would take the time to notice, that I was not myself. "Yes, I suppose I was." I drew a hankerchief from a drawer and dapped at my eyes, hoping to salvage most of my work.

Ann stood next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Instead of asking what anybody else would ask, Ann said, "Is it Kartik?"

I shook my head, but, then I felt my head move up and down. "It is him, but it is Simon, too. Oh, Ann, I am dreadfully confused. I told myself the night Kartik left, that I would let him go, but I can not seem to. Then, there is Simon. Simon, who people expect me to marry, to be happy with." I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. "But, I am sure Simon will not make me happy. Not in the way he should. This is not right, Ann. I do not love him, yet I am about to marry him."

Again, if I was talking to anyone else, they would tell me what my father told me, but not Ann. "Well, why are about to go through this marriage? If Simon does not make you happy, why not leave?"

My tears faded, as I laughed. "Right, I can see it now. _Oh, thank you all very much for coming, but I decided I can not simply go through with this wedding. Please excuse me,_ and, then I run out the back, thinking no one is going to stop me. It's a glorious idea, but it is not possible."

Ann's compassionate look brighten. "What if you could?"

As she became planning, I grew confused. "What do you mean?"

"What if you could, you know, sneak out?"

"Ann, darling, you are getting delirious? How do you except me to leave my own wedding, without been seen?"

"I can fix that." She practically rushed to the door, before I could say another word. She closed the door behind her.

"Is she ready?" I heard a frantic lady ask Ann, who responded, "No, not yet, but do not fret, she will be."

_Such a good friend._ Ann came back, this time with a cloak draped over her arm. She held it up and threw it to me. "Hurry, and put it on," she commanded, as she went to the door. Sticking her head out and looking either way, I guessed she confrimed, that no one was coming.

Still stunned, I just sat there.

"Well, do not just sit there. Do you want to escape or not?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and hasteningly threw it over my dress. I clasped it and placed the hood over my head. I turned to the mirror. "This doesn't feel right. I mean," I turned to face Ann, "what am I suppose to do after I leave here? If I go home, my grandmother will force me here. If I stay in London, they will find me. If I leave England all together, how could I ever expect to come back and face everyone? To face Simon."

Ann reached out and clasped my hand in comfront. "Do you want me to talk you out of this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am not. I see what you are saying. Your reputation would be shattered, but at least, you will be happy. At least, you will be free to search for someone, who you _do _love. Now, I do not know how your grandmother or Simon or anyone else will react, but I have news for you, Gemma, if they really love you, they will understand."

"Thank you, Ann, but you are wrong. They will not. They will be furious."

"Maybe, but you need to stop pleasing everyone else. I know, it is a woman's job to get married, in love or not, and have children to take care of, while the husband works, but you know what I say? I say, society should not be allowed to control people. People should be charge of their own lives, their own destiny. Gemma, you have a chance to leave. Unless you want to stay and be miserable, then go, go far away and start over."

I couldn't resist giving Ann a large, warm embrace. "Thank you, Ann."

I had managed to go out the side door. However, I ran into my dad, who was looking for me. When he saw me in my cloak, he understood what I was doing. For a split second, I thought that my future freedom will be lost to my dreams, but my dad surprised me. He kissed me on my forehead, and told me, "I will make up something. All I want is for you to be happy. Go, just don't forget us."

Tears in my eyes, I had replied, "Thank you, Father." I kissed him on the cheek, and Ann followed me outside.

I bid Ann a last goodbye, and she went back inside. Walking towards the surrounding woods, I had second thoughts. I hated the idea of just leaving, with no goodbyes, no apologies, no thanks, but no thanks, just leaving. I stopped, and turned around, looking back at the church. I was torn between marriage and my freedom, between my responsibility and my happiness.

I sighed. _What made you think you could go through with it? It was a selfish idea, it was foolish. Just go back and apologize and pray they forgive you. _

But still, I couldn't help but turn back to the woods, for the last time as a unwed woman. What I saw caused me to catch my breath. I started to run towards the woods, feeling my hood slip off my head. My heels dug in the ground, and, instead of going back to retrieve them, I continued barefoot. My head was finally clear of doubts, of worries. I concentrated on just running, running not from something, but to someone.

I crossed the threshold of the woods. Now closer, I was certain I was dreaming, but I didn't care, I needed a dream right now. I threw my arms around him, breathing in his scent. He held me, and I knew that this is where I belonged.

LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP.

O and if there was any confusion (which their should not have been) Gemma was running towards Kartik in the woods. That's right they ended up together :). Will update soon with the epilogue!


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Mommy!"

A little girl with reddish black hair came running into the room. I turned from the window, placing my shirt I was folding on the bed. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"Why, hello. Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yes! We went to the market place, and he got those really sweet apples I like so much. Then, he took me for a walk to the park."

"That's great, sweetie. I'm glad you had a good time." Even though, I had been in India now for five years, I still have my British accent, still strong as the day I left. I usually get looks, when talking to my husband and our child, Lisa, as if I was doing something wrong. Of course, most Indians are not use to the English living among them, even though I did live in India, while my mother was still alive.

"Can I go outside and play?," Lisa asked in her excited voice, typical of young children.

"Sure. Just be careful, alright?"

"Ok, Mommy."

"Ok." I let her down and watched, as she raced from the room.

"Whoa, watch out, Lisa."

"Sorry, Daddy."

I smiled, as Kartik came up to me. He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me.

"I heard you two had fun today."

"Yes, I am sorry, you could not join us."

"Well, I decided to take it easy today."

I laid a hand on my stomach, breaking away from Kartik.

"Yes, how is the baby doing?" He rested his hand over mine.

"Doing wonderful. He must be asleep, for he hasn't kicked all day."

"I hope he wakes up soon." He smiled.

I stood on my toes and kissed him. He pulled me into another embrace. He picked me up, and spun me around. I laughed, as he put me down.

Just then, I did feel the baby kick, making me laugh harder. "I guess, he liked that as much as me."

Kartik, who knew what I was referring to laughed as well. "I guess so."

I walked, unconsciously to the window to watch Lisa play with a couple of her friends. They ran around, playing a game common to all children. I smiled, happy that my child was enjoying herself.

Kartik came up behind me. He placed his arms around my still slim waist and stomach and put his head on my shoulder.

"She is getting so big," he commented, referring to Lisa.

"She is. I am so glad we were able to protect her here, make her happy."

"Well, she loves the outdoors as much as you."

He kissed my cheek one more.

Ever since we moved here and got settled, I never had one doubt in my mind, that I made the wrong decision. I still talked to Felicity, who was sore that I didn't tell her goodbye, and Ann. My family understood my decision, but frowned upon it, at least my grandmother did, but somehow, I didn't care. I loved Kartik and our life together. Lisa was a joy, and we were expecting another child within the year. Our life was perfect, no rules, just freedom to be as happy as we pleased.

Well, that was it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, even to those who didn't review. I hope everyone enjoyed it and will continue to be a fan 


End file.
